123915-alternative-advancement-in-wildstar
Content Do people think it would be great for Wildstar and give us stuff to do? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- DS raiders are already gods. I can clear any content outside DS with just Tier 8 Runic Healing (all the AI's I can fit, because I dont need anything else) and this is with just the original tiers in this game!! The power creep in wildstar is insane. They are already nerfing content to a degree I don't like, things like removing an AI from the gloomclaw encounter makes no sense to me and the huge nerfs to brew guy in protostar. AA will make us stronger for sure. But it will also add some diversity into builds, or at least I hope it will if we get a system as complex as Everquest has and it will give raiders more reason to do dungeons, other than a few gold here and there. Glory is also obsolete for DS raiders, the really hardcore one of us already have the ugly glory mount and are sitting at 14k+ glory, with nothing to spend it on. This is why I hope it could be a potential feature in an upcoming expansion where we could see some rewamp to the combat/LAS system, so the power creep doesn't spike even more than it already has and to introduce some alternative means of customization for our characters, so they are not all carbon copies of each other. | |} ---- yup. they need a rallying/downlevel mechanic for the content because right now the power creep is out of control. raiders have nothing to do. nothing to work for. wildstar rewards are mostly: stat(gear) and housing. housing being a very hit or miss (some people will never get into it) the game needs another type of reward. cosmetic probably... but then again. they tried to put mounts in the shiphand and skins in the protogame dungeon but they are so (insert something here) that not many people are even interested in getting them o_O thats like... SAD. | |} ---- ---- LOVE the idea of new animations. LOVE IT. since wildstar's skins seems like "uninteresting for most people". probably that due to how the game is, stuff like animations and glow/particle effects etc are what would be best for the game. its weird. never seen an mmo in which skins were not like a big hype thing. in wildstar they simply are not getting farmed. its soooo wierd. i also feel mounts kind of are in the same boat... animations and particle effects ? probaly something that could be VERY popular. gut feeling here. | |} ---- I was always a fan of AA in Everquest... with that said, wildstar has a ton of content, but if you only let your self be interested in one aspect (raiding in your case), then ya, you're on your way out the minute raiding becomes boring to you. If you open yourself up to other aspects and make goals for yourself, you will find you have almost unlimited things to do. For example, why don't you find an arena partner and make it a goal to get to 1800 come drop 5. If you havent already, you can prepare by getting all the current 1800 gear from practice BGs | |} ---- The problem is not that we are only interested with raiding, it is that we are done with both DS and GA, we have done all dungeons countless times even if they don't reward anything useful since money isn't really needed nor does glory or renown. EG are capped and same goes with shiphands and dungeons. All full 1800 too. If we have something to progress on like he said, we'll then have a reason to come back and do the dungeons, shiphands, etc. | |} ---- Because I have a ranking of 2200 and it takes an hour for me to get a match? Warplots I can play one or two, if I am lucky, on fridays because the community thought it would be cool to arrange. I have over 2000 platium, got all the mounts, flairs(well almost), food to last 2 years for both my characters, Got all tradeskills maxed out. I have almost 15k glory with nothing to spend them on. I can't do anymore achivements because 20-30% of the achivements in the game is broken, especially annoying are the challenge ones with 1 or 2 bugged in a zone so you can't get that. Stuff I reported back in closed beta has still not been fixed! I do one or two dungeons a day. Just because of all the doom on the forum, I like to pug and help the queue a bit. But there is nothing for me in these dungeons. Zip Nada. I do it because I must do something to justify paying for this game, which is amazing if you had enough group content. So no wildstar does not have a lot of content for people that play the game. When a content update is released it lasts around 31-32 days and then when reputation is capped its just not fun anymore, people wont touch it again. This is wildstars problem. AA would sort this by giving players more than just elder gems (which I also have no use for) and gold for repairs/consumeables. Its a way for people to keep on improving their charaters, not just with gear, but special abilies, stats improvement etc. Saying wildstar has "a lot" of content is a lie for a player that has been playing this game since headstart, unless said player has played less than 4 hours a week. Please don't start the "you are the 1%" - No I am not, I have seen plenty of people from 2-3 day raiding guilds say the exact same. They might not have a billion of X stuff or flash their e-peens but A LOT of people are complaining about a lack of rewards or the feeling of improving their characters outside of raiding (and by this i DO NOT mean BiS gear should be obtained outside of raiding). The random queue rewards was hopefully a temporary fix and more will come. | |} ---- ---- I'm always a fan of cosmetic things. I see all the costumes offered with currency and I just think about all the stuff I want to grind out. So unlocking unique animations would also be cool. I always like new collectible things to do in wildstar. More mounts for sure. Pets are going to be a fun addition. Things like that are great reasons to grind out currency. | |} ---- The thing with AA is that its pretty much an endless grind towards a better character. Only the true hardcores would ever max their AA point in EQ2, thats the whole idea, that you (almost) always have the chance of improving your character, even when you got the best gear currently in the game. | |} ---- pretty much this. it's intended to constantly give you growth no matter what your doing.I never understood the concept of an mmorpg having an "ENDGAME" if i wanted an end i would play a single player rpg. there is a huge misconception for some that you're actually supposed to max it out. typical if done right it would take a seriously hardcore and dedicated player to even do so. ESO added the champion system not too long ago which is another example of alternate advancement,rift has planar attunement also marvel heroes and diablo have systems in place as well. | |} ---- Definitely not my cup of tea then. It also feels like it would reward you for playing sooner than others, because you had more time to grind out this impossibly long character progression path. Plus there's the power creep issue, and the mandatory feeling for raiders especially. But I dont play for power grinds. Gear grinds and character progression is fun, but not if it seems endless. A lot of things I do are because it's fun (tanking dungeons, pvping, collecting things) I dont always need to improve my character and I like the breaks between new gear drops so that I dont always feel the need to. Again, just me, but this is definitely not a system I'd enjoy. I'd always feel behind | |} ---- I don't know if a Post Cap System is neccesary in this game. I think the current system already provides incentive post cap. It's not like you fill out your entire Amp system at 60. | |} ---- ......... IAs*, In any case, there are things to do beside raiding just none of them seem to fit your tastes. | |} ---- this is actually a very good point. they kinda already have the foundation of a potential system already in place if they wanted to they would need to make some changes and just expand on the elder points system and amps | |} ---- No | |} ---- ---- I'dd suggest you read the entire thing, only 1 page before your reply, before you answer that =/ | |} ----